Dreams
by iAir Nomad
Summary: Chibiusa has waited three years for Elios to return to her. She has been hearing his voice every single night in her room, calling for her and she's getting anxious. Will her dreams of getting her very own Prince finally come true? My first go easy on me


A young, pink haired maiden laid in her bed, fast asleep, her mouth opened slightly as she slept as she dreamt about her future Prince whom left her three years ago. She had just turned thirteen, and ever since he had left her, she could never actually get a full nights rest. She'd wake up in the middle of the night numerous times, hoping that the white haired boy would be right there in front of her, to greet her, to hold her and tell her that he was here and there didn't need to be any more grief coming from her.

Chibiusa sat up, her eyes half-closed. For just a second, she could have sworn she saw a brilliant white glow with a white horse with wings staring down at her. She rubbed her eyes, blinking, then the image was gone. She sighed heavily.

"Just another illusion." She frowned and laid back down.

"_Maiden… maiden…" _

Chibiusa's head shot up. She definitely heard something. It sounded as though the voice was right next to her, practically whispering in her ear. It was so clear, and the voice was so easy to recognize. It had to be… was it him?

Chibiusa slowly crawled out of bed, her shoulders seeming to shake fearfully… though she didn't know why.

"E-Elios?" She whispered, tip-toeing to the balcony that was connected to her room. At the moment, she was in her huge room of the Silver Millenium, in the 30th century again. She left from the past just a few days ago. And since then, she's been hearing things and she was starting to get quite a bit worried. Knowing her, she wasn't really a fan of ghosts or spirits. But how the voices keep whispering "maiden," it had to be him. Who else called her that all the time?

Chibiusa stood silently on her balcony, her white and purple nightgown and sugar pink hair flowing freely behind her. She was lost deep in her thoughts, not realizing that someone was watching her closely behind in a dark corner of her room.

"_My beautiful maiden…" _

Chibiusa listened to those words and nodded to herself. It was him. He had to be somewhere around.

She went back into her room, leaving the doors to the balcony open for some cool air. She searched frantically around her room for the owner of the beautiful and gentle voice, but found nothing in her search. She slumped as she walked back towards the balcony, giving up. Her mind was most likely playing tricks on her.

Suddenly, she felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder and a voice murmured in her ear.

"I finally found you…"

Chibiusa stayed frozen, feeling the breath of the boy she loved most in this world go down her neck. Chills went down her spine with every breath of his.

"Chibiusa…"

Her hair whipped around as she turned to face the boy in front of her. To her surprise, he didn't look too different at all last time she saw him three years ago. His hairstyle and color was still the same, his clothing was still the same… his eyes were still the same. Those soft, beautiful amber eyes. They had not changed one bit and therefore, Chibiusa was relieved.

Tears began to fill Chibiusa's deep red eyes as her hand slowly reached up to touch his cheek just to make sure he was really here. Her heart felt at ease when he didn't disappear.

"I missed you… Elios…" She whispered, stroking his hair as she smiled widely.

"I missed you, too, little maiden. More than you'll ever know." Elios replied, smiling back at her as he quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him as she rested her head on his shoulder, forming a big bear hug. Elios' other hand moved to her hair, clinging onto her tightly while he rested his chin on top of her head. Chibiusa's tears flowed freely like a waterfall and Elios could feel small wet spots on his robe, though he didn't have a reason to care. He listened to her small sobs and brought her tighter to him.

"It's alright, little maiden… I am here with you now." He murmured softly in her hair. Chibiusa closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest.

"Please… don't—don't leave me ever again…" She whispered, seeming to cry even harder at the thought of him possibly leaving again, but so far, he hadn't gone away.

"I won't…"

They hugged for the longest time and after several minutes, they pulled away but still clung to each other like leaches.

"Chibiusa-chan… I'm—I'm actually… so happy that you still believed in me and waited for me to return to you. And I thought—that by now when I did return, that you would have loved someone else." He frowned, tears welling up in his own eyes. Chibiusa stared at him in shock. It was super rare to find him start to cry. Let alone, even to spot tears _get _in his eyes.

Suddenly her lips started to curve into a smile. "Elios… why would you have thought that? I have always believed in you, ever since the moment I saw you in that forest. I would have never betrayed you…" She whispered, sqeezing tightly on his waist, for Elios' appearance had not changed, but his height sure did. Elios blinked and wrapped his arms around her again.

"Arigato… Chibiusa-chan…"

They pulled away again as they stared into each other's eyes. They didn't care how much time they were taking and they didn't even seem to notice that the sun was just starting to rise until Elios looked away and broke the silence.

"Little maiden… take a look ahead of you," Elios smiled, pointing straight in front of them. Chibiusa turned her head and gasped briefly, putting both of her hands on her mouth in pure shock. The sun began to rise over the ocean that was just beside the Silver Millenium, making the water sparkle and the sky beginning to turn a beautiful shade of pink and light orange. Seagulls flapped their feathery white wings as they flew across the beach, singing wonderfully as they greeted the sun.

"Elios… I—" Before she had any time to react, she was quickly silenced by Elios' lips grasping onto hers. She blinked a couple times, blushing furiously but soon relaxed and closed her eyes, returning the kiss. She felt his arms snake around to her waist, pulling her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Chibiusa seemed to feel a little young for love such as this, but she didn't care at all. It wasn't bad, and it certainly wasn't something that would be much of an issue. Serenity and Mamoru respected the fact that they loved each other till worlds end and thankfully didn't have a problem with having their daughter finally have what she had been dreaming of getting for so long: Her very own future Prince.

Chibiusa and Elios' lips parted as they breathed heavily for air.

"Do you still believe I'm gonna disappear?" He chuckled. Chibiusa smiled and blushed.

"Nah."

They pulled each other close again, pressing their lips together once more as the sun slowly rised by the minute, watching.


End file.
